Lust and Strength
by Nature.Calls
Summary: Famine's hunger cannot be denied, whether it be Sam trying to control his blood cravings or Ruby trying to control her lust for Sam. Part I of III.


Disclaimer: Oh, hello Kripke. What's that? You're giving me the rights to the boys? ...Oh, that was just a joke? Damn, okay. Well, you heard Kripke folks. I don't own them characters of Supernatural.

A/N: This is for **davros fan** and the idea belongs to him as well. I just managed to put it in words.

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure how she got back to the land of the living. The fuzzy details burned at the back of her mind, but she wasn't about to go around looking a gift horse in the mouth. She was as alive as any demon could get and she was going to be happy with that fact.<p>

There was another oh-so happy fact dwelling in her mind and that was the apocalypse. She had started it. Well, technically Winchester number one started it and she managed to trick Winchester number two into finishing it. Either way Ruby was still proud of herself, no matter who started or finished it.

Roaming through the crowded streets of the nameless town, she tried to keep sight of him. It wasn't a difficult task with that amazing height of his. The height was always a tip off. As he turned in her direction she dodged behind another knot of people, hoping he didn't catch a glimpse of her. He hadn't caught wind of her in the last couple days she'd been tracking him. She knew he'd be heading this way. There was a "case" too irresistible to pass on. Ruby, of course, knew it was the horseman Famine, but she'd let the boys figure that little tidbit out in their own time in their own way. The two young men were slow, but smart; so Ruby would just have to be patient with the hunters.

While the two Hardy brother imitations were hunting down clues to solve the mysteries, Ruby kept an eye on them. Well, not them. She kept an eye on Sam; her Sam. He could loathe her and his brother could snarl and try to kill her, but she did have feelings for the overgrown guy. Albeit, they were a bit twisted and demented, but she was a demon after all, she couldn't be expected to be holier than a damn nun.

And so Ruby watched as Famine spread his curse along the town, watching person after person buckle under their hunger and greedy needs, thankful that it didn't hinder her too much. She felt a pang of lust here and a jealous twinge there when a woman got to close to Sam, but otherwise it was all under control. She couldn't say the same thing for Sam though. She saw how Famine's curse was taking hold of him and she knew the exact thing his hunger was burning for.

When his brother wasn't around, after nabbing that briefcase from one of Famine's goons, he leaned against the wall, groaning and breathing heavily as he tried to reign in the burning at the back of his throat. Sam needed the burning to stop, for the back of his throat to be coated in the slick, heavy, hot wetness that the blood always gave him. Ruby did not go to him, though with every fiber of her body she wanted to. She wanted to hold him and let him drink all of the nectar her body could provide him. But, she denied herself and him that opportunity. Instead, she watched with desire clouding around her body like a blanket that provided little security when all the security in the world was needed.

Ruby found herself tearing her gaze away from the man she wanted so desperately again and fled the scene, hoping to catch a breath of fresh air and get out of the lusty mist that Famine's curse put around her.

It was a night a day or two after the briefcase incident that Ruby got what she'd be yearning for. The angel, Castiel was what she'd heard once or twice, left with Dean, and Ruby expected to see overgrown Sam with them, but he never emerged from the hotel door. She crouched lower in the bushes as the headlights from the Impala passed by, Dean swinging the car around to leave the lot. After making sure the classic car was down the road and not coming back Ruby started to rise from the cold and itchy bushes, but quickly sunk back down as a pair of demons approached the hotel room. It took more self-control than Ruby thought she had in her at the moment when the two forcibly made their way into the room. Though her body twitched with anticipation to go kill those bastards, she waited, making sure no other demons were going to be barging in on the room anytime soon. With enough time allotted to pass, Ruby jumped from her spot and sprinted across the parking lot, bursting through the door with her tiny shoulder leading the way. It was when she was in the room catching sight of the scene taking place that she froze.

She was worried about the two demons harming Sam, but she hadn't even thought about Sam harming the two demons. And yet that was the bloody mess before her very eyes. Both demons were laid out dead on the floor; throats slashed open, blooding still pouring onto the surface below. Sam's head snapped to where Ruby was standing, blood trailing down his lips and chin, plump lips stained impossibly red.

A wave of lust hit Ruby like a sturdy punch to the gut and she wanted to go to him. She wanted to rip those blood stained clothes off of that toned body and she wanted him to take her like he used to. Fear kept her in her designated spot though. That gaze in Sam's eyes was much more powerful than she'd ever seen when they had been together. That hungry look in his eyes made her want to flee and not look back, but that lust brought on by Famine urged her to do the opposite. This was a war about survival and wants.

"Ruby." The name drawled out of his throat in a low, thick tone, most likely because of the blood causing his pipes to become slick. Sam looked confused for a moment and then the hunger was back.

"Sam." She breathed, finding herself still frozen like a deer in headlights, which was the last thing she could have ever seen herself being. She was not the deer, never the deer. She was the car that hit the deer and sent it in to the afterlife.

"Come here." The rich voice coaxed, and Sam stood, opening his arms to her. Like Sam could not deny his hunger for the strength the demon blood gave him, Ruby could not deny her lust for the human, stepping cautiously towards him, until he pulled her against his chest, crushing his lips against hers.

Then there was nothing but a blur and both bodies were moving with each other, collapsing to the floor and rolling in the blood, ignoring the squishing sound it made in the carpet.

And oh, how good it felt to have Sam's flesh against her again, licking the excess blood from her breasts and throat, rolling around until they were a messy pile of blood, sweat and the other bodily fluids that come with the territory of such a primitive act.

Then, as quickly as it began, it ended, and Sam was dressed, standing and smiling, looking down at Ruby, completely exposed in all of her womanly glory. Sam realized that he had missed her, but he missed the feeling of this strength the blood brought him more and he had a job to do. Dean and Castiel would have been back by now if they had accomplished the mission, but they weren't so they didn't. Which meant it was up to Sam, and he was strong enough now with the fiery liquid that was his whiskey coursing through his veins. He needed to leave and go save his brother and friend.

"You should leave. Don't be here by the time we get back. Dean will kill you on sight and if he doesn't Castiel surely will." Sam's voice was still low, but the thick richness was now mixed with sex, and that made Ruby feel another wave of lust coming on. Without saying another word to her Sam left, the door swinging close behind him. Ruby sat on the floor; feeling and hearing the blood squirm in the carpet every time she moved. She couldn't get up for the longest time, staring at the door that her human walked out of.

Of course, cars that hit deer took on damage too.

* * *

><p>Reviews would be oh so nice, as always.<p> 


End file.
